


Frankly My Dear...

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: Background Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe is so OVER this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankly My Dear...

**Author's Note:**

> Because Suz likes me, she gave me Chloe. Because I like her, I gave her Clex. Yes, you heard me. This is a Chloe drabble with **Clex**. From me. *watches friends fall down dead* Okay, so it's not like the boys actually appear but...

There was something liberating about not giving a damn about Clark anymore. There really was. She'd thrown off the weight that'd pursued her through her high school years and embraced life at Metropolis University with a vigor that surprised a few. They'd grown used to the Chloe that'd battled her way through live in Smallville. The solemn girl who'd done battle with the devil himself, faced death and come out the other side. The vibrant woman who walked the halls of the gleaming university resembled little of her. Even working daily with Clark at the paper couldn't affect it. She teased him about Lex, to watch him blush, and deliberately gave him all assignments related to the up and coming LexCorp. Interviews with the billionaire were impossible to come by for most reporters. But, after all, Clark Kent was not most reporters.

Most reporters weren't sleeping with the interviewee. 'Sleeping with' in the sense of screaming, panting, howling to the moon, sex, not the Ricky &amp; Lucy two beds scenario. She'd seen Clark get dropped off by Lex more than once with total 'I've been screwed through the mattress and back again' bed head going on. Definitely not Ricky &amp; Lucy those two. The steamy kisses goodbye? Also a dead give away.

Yeah, when it came to Lex, Clark had the ultimate in and thus, Chloe was one smug editor. An editor, it should be noted, who had absolutely no qualms about using her reporter's unique connection with the increasingly elusive businessman. The Chloe of old would have. The Chloe who worried about every nuance of her relationship with Clark, or lack thereof, would have never been able to do it. The pain of losing Clark to Lex would have been too much and even using that relationship to her own ends would have hurt too much.

That was how the Chloe of old would have reacted. The Chloe who'd moved beyond her hang ups about Clark Kent could laugh. She could find the humor in the fact it had been Lex, and not Lana, who'd stolen away Clark's much-sought after heart. That was something which made her laugh more often than not. Of all the competition she'd thought she'd had back in Smallville. Lana, Alicia...Lois...she'd never ever expected that Lex would be the one...

Though, in retrospect, she had to admit, love had made her more than a little blind, and deaf, and very, very dumb.

Fortunately, her IQ was back in the triple digits and life was good.

Life was fantastic.

She was free to be her own woman and to live her own life and the fact that Clark Kent was but a minor presence in it was fine by her. She cared about the big lug in the whole friendship sense of the word. Hell, she'd played relationship counselor more than once - Lex even had her on speed dial - and would again. She gave him birthday presents, Christmas presents, helped him shop for Valentine presents (the poor guy really didn't have a clue) but when it came to romance? Her own romance with Clark at least...

She just didn't give a damn and that made things so much simpler when you had to rip your old flame a new one over work.

"Hey Clark? Where the hell's that LexCorp interview?"

Watching a reporter scramble for the printer...

Was there anything more satisfying?


End file.
